Patchwork
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Quatre personnages que tout oppose. Rolanda Bibine, Percy Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange et Florian Fortarôme... et pourtant, les liens existent, au détour d'un couloir ou bien d'une seconde, même s'ils ne sont pas là où on les attendrait... / minis OS
1. Black Lady

**Patchwork**  
>Bellatrix LestrangePercy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Je fais un disclaimer général, donc tout d'abord, merci à J.K. Rowling pour me prêter ses personnages… et je lui demande de me pardonner d'en faire vraiment n'importe quoi… comme d'habitude ^^ Hum, sinon, côté titre, merci au créateur du film « Love Story », à celui de « Remember Me » (même si je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai trouvé que le titre était plutôt pas mal pour mon petit OS de rien du tout ^^)… et puis merci aux Beatles pour « Help ! » et à Clint Eastwood pour « Mystic River »… et puis bien entendu, encore à JK Rowling ( et à Draco Malefoy) pour sa phrase « Some wizarding families are much better than others »… _

_Un petit Patchwork de textes écrits il y a un moment pour une communauté LJ. Tout est déjà fini, mais je vais en poster un par jour ou un tous les deux jours... ou plus XD Ça dépendra si je m'en souviens et si j'ai le temps, mais c'est fini ^^ Même si chaque OS peut se lire indépendamment des autres. Comme je n'écris pas beaucoup en ce moment par manque de temps, je vous poste ça… je vais essayer de m'y remettre un peu, mais je bosse plus sur de l'original ^^ J'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose pour de vrai, alors je profite d'en avoir l'inspiration. _

_Bonne lecture ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Patchwork<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Black Lady<strong>

* * *

><p>Le première fois que Rolanda Bibine rencontra Bellatrix Black, ce fut à Poudlard. Elle avait onze ans, ce jour-là.<p>

Comme tous les Gryffondor dignes de ce nom, elle s'était fait un devoir de détester les Serpentards, et de le leur signifier. Elle avait vite repéré la jeune femme aussi froide et altière qu'une duchesse, quelques tables devant elle, l'écusson de Serpentard fièrement exhibé sur sa poitrine. Un petit sourire présageant le pire plaqué sur ses lèvres, Rolanda avait envie de rire. Une envie de rire démentielle. Un besoin de rire aux éclats. L'idée qu'elle avait eu pour embêter la fière Serpentarde défiait toute imagination.

Bien sûr à onze ans, n'importe quelle idée de mauvais coup défie toute imagination. Aussi, mettre malencontreusement une ou deux pattes de grenouilles dans la potion de la jeune Black semblait être pour Rolanda le summum de l'ignominie.

Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur évacuait la classe enfumée sous des vapeurs toxiques.

Bellatrix Black ne sut jamais qui fut la responsable de cette mauvaise blague, et ne le découvrit jamais. Cela explique sans doute que Rolanda soit restée en vie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour le premier... vos impressions ?<em>


	2. Love Story

**Patchwork**  
>Bellatrix LestrangePercy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Le première fois que Florian Fortarôme rencontra Bellatrix Black, ce fut à Poudlard. Il avait treize ans, ce jour-là. Il était en retard, il courrait, et, au détour d'un couloir, l'avait bousculée. Ce jour-là, aussi, il avait appris qu'on ne bousculait pas Bellatrix Black. Et que si on le faisait, on le payait, très, très, très cher.<p>

Toute la semaine qui suivit son incommensurable erreur, Rodolphus Lestrange et son frère, Rabastan le lui firent payer. Il revint tous les soirs dans le dortoir de Pouffsouffle, couvert de striures violacées, de bleu, et, parfois, de sang séché au coin des lèvres. Les gens regardaient. Les gens chuchotaient, murmuraient, mais pas un seul n'intervenait. C'était la suprématie de la terreur qu'inspiraient les Serpentard, le murmure de la naissance d'un seigneur de la mort et la complicité évidente que souhaitaient entretenir - et entretenaient sûrement - les serpents avec lui. Les Pouffsouffles n'étaient pas lâches, mais ils n'étaient pas des courageux. Ils étaient les loyaux, et ceux qui ne souhaitaient que s'amuser. Aussi reniaient-ils et fermaient-ils les yeux sur tout ce qui pouvait assombrir leur monde à la teinte si lumineuse.

Florian souffrait, mais il ne souhaitait impliquer personne, aussi se taisait-il. Il dissimula au mieux ses blessures pour que les professeurs ne remarquent rien, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le rongeait de l'intérieur : c'était de ne rien pouvoir faire. De ne pouvoir se défendre face à ses opposants. Comment pouvait-on avoir la moindre estime de soi quand on était là, dans un couloir désert, comme maintenant, entouré de deux adolescents musclés, plus âgés, assailli de coup immérités ? Comment pouvait-on avoir la moindre estime de soi quand la seule réaction que l'on pouvait avoir était de se laisser faire, presque par habitude ?

- Vous ! Lâchez-le !

La voix était forte, assurée, mâture. De celles qu'ont les professeurs. Sans se retourner, les deux garçons filèrent, jugeant que pour arrogants et sûrs d'eux qu'ils soient, mieux valaient éviter de se faire reconnaître de l'un des enseignants. Ne pas prendre de risques, c'était la solution.

Timidement, Florian releva la tête, pour découvrir l'identité de son sauveur.

Son souffle se coupa sous la surprise.

- Dis donc, on a eu de la chance qu'ils partent comme ça. Ils m'auraient vue, j'étais morte, s'exclama la fille qui se trouvait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Salut, au fait !

- Mais..., commença-t-il, perdu et désorienté.

- J'ai demandé à un fantôme d'intervenir, sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la saisit et elle le releva d'un forte poigne.

- Merci, osa Florian, toujours tremblant, à la fois de honte et de soulagement.

- Mais de rien, au fait, moi c'est Rolanda, se présenta-t-elle.

Florian n'osa qu'à cet instant chercher le regard de la jeune fille.

Son coeur cessa de battre lorsque ses pupilles plongèrent dans les iris fauves de la Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! (et merci a mes deux commentatrice 8D)<em>


	3. Nice Cream

****Patchwork**  
><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nice Cream<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy avait sept ans. Fièrement, Molly le prenait toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle sortait, ravie que son petit garçon soit si sage et si obéissant. Alors Percy continuait d'être toujours plus sage et toujours plus obéissant, pour que sa mère pose encore ce regard sur lui. Ce regard brillant de joie. Brillant d'amour. Percy avait très vite réalisé qu'il adorait qu'on le regarde, qu'il adorait que des étoiles brillent dans des yeux lorsqu'on le fixait. Percy aimait se sentir important.<p>

Ce jour-là, Molly n'avait pas fait exception, et c'était pourquoi ils déambulaient tous les deux dans le Chemin de Traverse, et que Percy restait - sagement - près de sa mère, l'agrippant par la main. Lorsqu'il passèrent devant le magasin de balais, il ne fit pas comme tous les autres enfants et ne fit pas de colère pour qu'ils entrent dans le magasin admirer le nouvel Étoile Filante, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Fleury et Bott, il ne cria pas pour qu'ils achètent la toute nouvelle édition des contes de Beedle le Barde, et quand il passèrent devant le glacier, il ne gesticula pas dans tous les sens pour que sa mère lui offre une glace. Cependant, il ne put se retenir de fixer l'endroit avec des yeux avides, ce que Molly ne manqua pas de remarquer. Et comme chaque fois qu'il était aussi parfaitement sage, elle ne pouvait se refuser de lui faire une faveur, même s'il était vraiment à sec ce mois-ci.

- Tu veux une glace Percy ?

Le petit garçon alla jusqu'à se faire une devoir de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste. Molly réprima à peine son sourire.

Florian Fortarôme, debout derrière son comptoir, amusé, commença à imaginer un stratagème pour obliger Molly Weasley à accepter la glace qu'il allait gratuitement donner à Percy...

* * *

><p><em>Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ^^ <em>


	4. Remember Me

******Patchwork**  
><strong>**Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y avait des fois où Rolanda se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Fixant la carte en carton pliée entre ses mains, elle songea qu'ils avaient vraiment tout fait à l'envers, qu'elle avait tout fait foirer, et qu'elle haïssait Bellatrix Lestrange d'avoir été l'élément qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer. Oh oui, elle haïssait Bellatrix Lestrange de tout son coeur, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait haïe à Poudlard d'avoir fait souffrir Florian. A cause d'elle, elle était tombée amoureuse du Pouffsouffle, avait cru qu'un jour, tout pourrait bien finir entre eux, qu'il était son prince, son histoire d'amour... mais non. Voilà. Aujourd'hui, il venait de leui asséner le coup final. Le coup fatal. L'ultime déshonneur. Rolanda se sentait blessée, stupide, furieuse - le mot était trop faible - frustrée. Et c'était cette frustration qui la bouffait de l'intérieur comme un ver pourrit une pomme. Cette frustration qui signifiait qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour son vieil ami.<p>

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, dans toute cette histoire, et la laissait tout de même perplexe, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il lui semblait que l'alchimie qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux était toujours présente ! Que chaque regard, chaque geste, était toujours cette même chorégraphie de la séduction, ce même rêve, cette même demande adressée à l'autre d'enfin céder ! D'être le premier à sacrifier sa précieuse fierté !

Rolanda n'aurait jamais cru que la timidité, la honte, la gêne et l'égo de Florian seraient les déclencheurs de leur perte à tous les deux. Quoiqu'elle savait bien que dans tout ceci, elle était au moins aussi coupable que lui, et que son courage de Gryffondor avait bien manqué, ce soir là, quand il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il allait se marier, et qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour le retenir. L'en empêcher.

Qu'avait-elle répondu ? "Soyez heureux." Soyez heureux !

Dans sa poitrine, le coeur de Rolanda se serra. Elle avait pris peur, une seconde. Une toute petite seconde. La seule fois où il aurait fallu qu'elle soit courageuse. Les regrets la hanterait sûrement tout sa vie...

Elle soupira. Un long, lent, et profond soupir de détresse. Un soupir fataliste.

Rolanda songea qu'au moins, le lendemain, elle aurait un nouveau but dans la vie : enseigner le vol à Poudlard, cette école dans laquelle elle avait tellement de souvenirs...

D'un geste soudainement redevenu rageur, elle jeta, dépitée, le carton qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour se pencher sur la poubelle, il y aurait vu la photo d'un bébé babillant, avec inscrit, en lettres dansantes sur le bord du cadre papier : Florian Junior Fortarôme.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai hésité avec "La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille" pour le titre... ^^<em>


	5. Help !

****Patchwork**  
><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Help !<strong>

* * *

><p>S'il y avait un mot pour décrire Rolanda Bibine, ce serait très certainement aigle.<p>

Il est rare que l'on pense à comparer les gens à des aigles, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les pupilles fauve de Mme Bibine et dans l'argent de ses cheveux gris qui évoquait sans l'ombre d'un doute un rapace vif et avide.

Dangereux surtout.

Percy se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Il inspira un bon coup, et se lança. Il parcourut la distance qui la séparait de lui en quelques enjambées, de son pas raide, et s'arrêta devant l'enseignante.

- Bonjour.

Mme Bibine haussa un de ses sourcils fins. Intriguée.

Percy avala sa salive, déglutit, puis marmonna une explication à ce stress inhumain qui lui compressait l'estomac. Une explication qui fut inaudible pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle fut uniquement mentale. Le silence perdura une minute avant que Mme Bibine ne le rompe :

- Mr. Weasley ? Insista-t-elle, commençant à visiblement s'impatienter.

- Je...

Percy releva les yeux, mais fit tout pour ne pas les plonger dans le regard déroutant du professeur.

- Pitié, supplia-t-il. Retirez Olivier de l'équipe !

Rolanda fixa un instant Percy et devina à son air las que le pauvre garçon n'aurait pas la vie facile pour les cinq années à venir...

* * *

><em>Et encore un ! C'est le tout premier de la série que j'ai écrit ^^<em>


	6. Fly'in Bird

******Patchwork**  
><strong>**Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flyin' Bird<strong>

* * *

><p>S'il y avait un mot pour décrire Rolanda Bibine, ce serait très certainement faucon.<p>

Il est rare que l'on pense à comparer les gens à des aigles, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les pupilles fauve de Mme Bibine et dans l'argent de ses cheveux gris qui évoquait sans l'ombre d'un doute un rapace vif et avide.

Charismatique surtout.

Florian Fortarôme se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, comme si penser qu'elle était aussi vorace qu'un oiseau lui rappelait des souvenirs diffus.

Il inspira un bon coup, et se lança. Il parcourut la distance qui la séparait de lui en quelques enjambées, de son pas expérimenté, et s'arrêta devant l'enseignante.

- Bonjour.

Mme Bibine haussa un de ses sourcils fins. Surprise et intriguée.

Florian avala difficilement sa salive, déglutit.

- Je t... vous sers ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

La jeune femme - la quarantaine, grand maximum - sourit franchement, faisant fondre de ravissement le plus réputé des glaciers du chemin de Traverse. Tout à fait comme autrefois.

- Comme d'habitude, suggéra-t-elle.

Florian sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- Je prends note, fit-il dans une pitoyable tentative d'humour tout en notant "comme d'habitude" sur le petit papier blanc qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Rolanda se mit à rire. Un rire aux sonorités tout bonnement délicieuses. En le fixant retourner en cuisine, le professeur de vol soupira, mélancolique. Le passé semblait avoir disparu. Semblait s'être évanoui en fumée, surtout depuis qu'il avait divorcé de sa femme. Comme s'il voulait tout reprendre à zéro. Du moment qu'il lui redonnait une chance, Rolanda aurait accepté n'importe quoi.

Un jour, elle gardait espoir, peut-être que cette fois-ci, l'un d'entre eux songerait à faire le premier pas...

* * *

><p><em>Un peu pourri celui là (merci Aria Lupin ^^) ...mais je déteste retoucher mes OS... donc j'y retouche pas ^^ Je me souviens pas du suivant (oui c'est très vieux ^^ Au moins 4-5 mois ^^) donc... ba ce sera un peu au pif XD Désolée ! <em>


	7. Taste, Hope and Ice

******Patchwork**  
><strong>**Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Taste, Hope and Ice<strong>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange avait toujours été une femme de goût.<p>

Que ce soit dans la mode - toujours à la pointe du noir et du morbide - que ce soit dans les relations amoureuses - après tout, choisir le seigneur des Ténèbres était une preuve du discernement dont savait faire preuve son petit coeur - que ce soit dans la torture - avec une très nette préférence pour l'endoloris parmi tous les sortilèges : quoi de plus appréciable que le spectacle de la souffrance ? - que ce soit dans les glaces... oui, Bellatrix avait toujours été une femme de goût.

Florian Fortarôme détenait la non-enviée mais non moins méritée première place parmi le classement des glaciers du monde sorcier de la mangemorte. Oh, Bellatrix n'avait pas parcouru le monde à la recherche de nouvelles saveurs de sorbets pour le plaisir et le monde s'en trouvait réduit à Londres, néanmoins, le glacier faisait partie des rares personnes qu'elle tenait en estime en ce bas monde. Elle aurait aimé le rencontrer, pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son art. Mais Rodolphus était un homme jaloux, et elle n'avait jamais pu prendre le risque de faire sa démarche.

Alors, coincée derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, elle songeait, elle pensait, elle rêvait. Elle tentait d'échapper au voile glacé de torpeur et d'horreur que rependaient les Détraqueurs. Mais les glaces et leurs rafraîchissantes saveur ne cessaient de s'éloigner... toujours un peu plus.

Le jour où elle sortirait d'ici - car le Seigneur reviendrait, elle en était intimement convaincue - elle irait là-bas, sur le chemin de Traverse, s'asseoir à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, et demanderait une Chenille poivrée. Avec un supplément chantilly.

Elle ferait ça.

Bellatrix s'effondra, fatiguée de lutter contre les souvenirs toujours plus horribles qui remontaient dans sa mémoire, sans réussir à mettre de nom sur ce garçon anonyme qui l'avait bousculée, des années auparavant, au détour d'un couloir...

* * *

><p><em>C'est les vacances ! Bonne vacances à tous ceux qui sont en vacances ! ^^<em> _Plus que 4 OS !_


	8. Some Wizarding families are much better

********Patchwork**  
><strong>****Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Some Wizarding families are much better than others"<strong>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange avait toujours été une femme de goût.<p>

Que ce soit dans la mode - toujours à la pointe du noir et du morbide - que ce soit dans les relations amoureuses - après tout, choisir le seigneur des Ténèbres était une preuve du discernement dont savait faire preuve son petit coeur - que ce soit dans la torture - avec une très nette préférence pour l'endoloris parmi tous les sortilèges : quoi de plus appréciable que le spectacle de la souffrance ? - que ce soit dans ses entrées théâtrales... oui, Bellatrix avait toujours été une femme de goût.

Aussi, alors qu'elle faisait face à Molly Weasley, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sortie serait si désastreuse. Que la dernière choses qu'elle verrait serait ce garçon roux. Petit, même pas beau. Et roux.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle mourrait dans les bras du maître, qu'il lui chuchoterait quelques mots, qu'il lui jurerait de faire souffrir à en crever les responsables... mais non. Elle allait mourir là. Et la dernière chose qu'elle verrait de cette vie serait ce jeune homme paniqué. Paniqué pour elle ?

Non. Personne n'était inquiet pour elle.

Pas même... le maître ?

Et tandis que frappée par un éclair vert, Bellatrix Lestrange s'effondrait, elle ne put songer que le destin s'acharnait avec sa foutue ironie du sort.

Bellatrix Lestrange mourut.

Et la dernière personne qu'elle avait regardée n'était ni le maître, ni même un de ces ridicules mangemorts. Non. Pas même Harry Potter ou sa meurtrière.

Non. Ce fut un Weasley. Un ridicule Weasley insignifiant. Au sang même pas pur.

* * *

><p><em>Bientôt fini ! Plus que 3 !<em>


	9. Painfull Soul

**********Patchwork**  
><strong>******Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Painfull Soul<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy était un garçon plein de fougue sous ses airs d'homme trop sérieux. Du moins il l'avait été. En cet instant, il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un homme ravagé par le meurtre, ravagé par la mort d'un frère qu'il aimait bien qu'il lui ait rendu la vie impossible, ravagé par les remords et la peine d'avoir un jour pu choisir le mauvais camp...<p>

Percy Weasley n'était plus qu'un fantôme errant, qui cherchait ses marques. Il lui sembla un instant pourtant que tout cela n'avait plus d'importance tandis que sa mère esquivait un ultime rayon vert envoyé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Puis la mangemorte s'effondra, cette fois touchée par sa mère et Percy put enfin de nouveau respirer. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il contenait son souffle, sa vie, sa respiration. Oui, au fond, il aurait pu mourir si sa mère les avait quitté à son tour.

La foule se déplaça, et referma le cercle autour du duel entre Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter ? Harry Potter, sensé être mort ?

Percy s'arrêta à peine sur ce nouveau miracle. Il savait que l'Ordre gagnerait, parce qu'il faut bien un peu de justice dans ce monde. Même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, il en fallait bien un peu. Le Weasley remarqua alors où il se trouvait : à côté de lui, étendue, sa face marquée à jamais de cette cruelle ironie qui l'avait toujours habitée, Bellatrix Lestrange reposait, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il aurait presque juré qu'elle le regardait.

* * *

><p><em>Et un de plus... Ou un de moins ? ^^ Je vous aime fort !<em>


	10. Mystic River

****Patchwork**  
><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic River<strong>

* * *

><p>En cet instant, Percy n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un homme ravagé par le meurtre, ravagé par la mort d'un frère qu'il aimait bien qu'il lui ait rendu la vie impossible, ravagé par les remords et la peine d'avoir un jour pu choisir le mauvais camp...<br>Fatigué, il se prit la tête entre les mains, abattu.

Florian Junior Fortarôme voyait défiler de nombreux clients et il devina au premier coup d'œil, en psychomage averti, que ce n'était pas la chaleur étouffante qui rendait le teint de cet homme si livide. Sa peau constellée de tâches de rousseur était plus blanche que jamais, et ses cheveux brûlaient d'une lueur irréelle. Comme des flammes que les rayons du soleil entretenaient. Un peu de vent, et l'illusion d'un brasier aurait été réelle. C'est en songeant à cela que Florian mit sûrement le doigt sur ce qui allait mal chez Percy Weasley, que le glacier avait retenu, le jeune adulte étant un habitué.

Percy Weasley étouffait dans un incendie qui dévorait son âme. Ou un truc du genre.

Florian Jr réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour tenter d'améliorer l'état du pauvre hère, sur les épaules duquel tous les malheurs du monde semblaient s'être abattus. Florian comprenait, après tout, n'avait-il pas lui-même horriblement souffert des atrocités de cette guerre ? Ne lui avait-on pas pris son propre père ? Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé là, avec la réputation du plus grand glacier d'Angleterre à maintenir en vie. Il avait repris les rênes, imité les recettes, vaguement à la création... mais aujourd'hui, il lui était venu en tête la plus délicieuse des idées : ressortir la première invention de son père.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, une grande coupe à la main, quelques regards convergèrent vers lui, un peu intrigué par cette nouvelle configuration qui changeait des Sundae, des Pêche melba, des Dames grise, des Coccinelles à la menthe et des Chenilles poivrées. Percy, toutefois, ne releva la tête que lorsque l'ombre du fils de Florian Fortarôme ne le sauva de la morsure de l'astre du jour.

- Tenez. Offert par la maison, fit Junior sur un ton de connivence.

Percy, un peu éberlué, hocha la tête, comme incapable de sourire.

- Merci.

Ce fut seulement là qu'il sembla réaliser que le met qu'on lui tendait était unique, alors seulement il demanda :

- C'est une nouvelle glace ?

- Non. La toute première. Mon père l'avait créé, une histoire de coeur brisé, révéla le jeune garçon avec un pincement au coeur. La Rivière des Chagrins. Parce qu'elle emporte avec elle tout ce qui fait du mal, philosopha le glacier.

- C'est d'un océan tout entier, dont j'aurais besoin, enchaîna honnêtement Percy, fatigué. Mais merci beaucoup, répéta-t-il sans trop y croire.

Junior hocha la tête, compréhensif et certain que de là où il était, son père était fier de lui; puis s'en alla, remarquant qu'un client l'appelait d'un signe de la main.

Percy, en goûtant la première cuillère, ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'esquisser un très vague sourire qui s'éteignit aussitôt.  
>Néanmoins, il lui sembla que le soleil s'était soudain fait moins ardent<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Dernier OS à proprement parler, plus qu'une sorte de petite conclusion et c'est fini ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci merci !<em>


	11. Destiny

****Patchwork**  
><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange/Percy Weasley/Rolanda Bibine/Florian Fortarôme/ Autres  
>GeneralRomance  
>Patchwork de minis OS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

* * *

><p>Les destins s'entrecroisent, se décroisent, s'entremêlent et se démêlent, dans un patchwork de sentiments, de situations, de joies, de peines, de douleurs. L'homme que l'on a croisé un jour pourrait bien mourir demain, mais qu'en saura-t-on ?<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange est morte; elle n'a laissé derrière elle pour tout souvenir que son impitoyable cruauté, son adoration pour un seigneur mort, et des familles séparées, meurtries pour l'éternité. Florian Fortarôme a quitté ce monde en abandonnant derrière lui un fils méritant et plein de compassion, des glaces, du prestige, une ex-femme trempée par les larmes d'un chagrin teinté de, et un faucon, une splendide créature brisée, au coeur en miette, échoué au sommet d'une montagne, devenue inaccessible pour toujours. Car Rolanda Bibine reste et restera, à la fois présente sans vraiment l'être, pour l'éternité un rôle secondaire, aussi bien dans cette guerre qui l'aura laissée sans plus rien à chérir, que dans cette vie dans laquelle elle sait n'avoir plus aucun avenir : son temps est révolu. Quand à Percy Weasley, il est l'avenir. Et, quelque part, quand Junior le regarde, il se dit qu'ils sont tous bien mal barrés si l'espoir réside dans ceux qui ont survécu.

Il songe à ce que lui disait sa mère, lorsqu'il était enfant : que toujours, dans chaque chose, chaque histoire, il y a une morale. Il y a une justice.

Il sait aujourd'hui que si les contes d'enfants sont des contes d'enfants, c'est parce l'innocence de la jeunesse ne perdure pas.

Il n'y a pas de justice. Il n'y pas de morale. Il y a juste la vie. Il y a juste les gens. Liés entre eux comme des carrés de tissus aux couleurs bigarrées, cousus ensemble pour un patchwork. Sans logique. Sans aucun sens.

Et puis c'est tout.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vais essayer de m'y remettre ! <em>

_J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ici et ailleurs. Je ne le fais pas assez souvent ^^ Surtout à tous les anonymes à qui je ne répond jamais… sachez qu'à chaque fois, vos commentaires me rendent supra-heureuse ! _


End file.
